


A rastras

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers GMG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos cargamos cruces, que pesan y dificultan nuestro caminar. Todos tenemos demonios internos, demonios que debemos vencer. Tú problema Rogue, es que tienes más de un demonio, y este se para en tu cruz para hacerla más pesada mientras se burla de ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rastras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Tabla Hipnótica. #03 El lado oscuro. [30vicios]
> 
> Personajes: Rogue!centric.
> 
> Extensión: 641 palabras.
> 
> Esto lo escribí ayer como a las dos de la mañana, pues porque estaba tratando de dormir pero a mi musa le dio por trabajar, y se puso muy trabajadora. Se me ocurrieron no sé cuantas cosas, y son esas cosas que piensas en su momento y que sabes luego cuando las escribas no serán igual, y por eso no conseguía dormir. Sí, por exceso de inspiración, las ideas estaban ahí recordándome que las olvidaría, así que me levante, encendí mi computador y escribí esto porque necesitaba despejar algo mi mente. Ni hablar de la cantidad de notas que deje sueltas por ahí y en mi celu, pinche musa.
> 
> ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Esto tiene spoilers, de los juegos mágicos y en adelante, aunque en general casi todo lo que escribo de Sabertooth tiene spoilers de ese tipo, ya que casi todo lo ambiento post-GMG.
> 
> En fin, los dejo con el fic, espero se lleven bien.
> 
> *autora se va*

La sangre sale de tu herida y escurre por tu mano; no recuerdas con que te cortaste, el cuarto está oscuro y tú no vez lo que pisas ni lo que tocas, tampoco te importa porque no te duele y lo último por lo que estás preocupado es por ti mismo. Aún así no dejas de mirarte la herida con una insistencia antinatural, Frosh te pregunta si estás bien, respondes que sí y te levantas para continuar tu camino hasta tu escritorio, en busca del libro por el que habías ido. Los pies te pesan mientras avanzas entre las tinieblas de tu cuarto, y lo siguen haciendo una vez sales de ahí con tu botín bajo el brazo rumbo a la piscina.

Todos cargamos cruces, lo sabes muy bien, todo el mundo lleva algo a su espalda que le pesa y le dificulta el camino. De la misma manera todo mundo tiene demonios interiores, así como se supone todos tienen la fuerza para vencerlos. El problema para ti Rogue es que no solo tienes esos demonios asolando tu corazón y tu consciencia, sino que también posees uno totalmente ajeno, que se arrastra contigo a donde quiera que vayas oculto en tu sombra, mientras murmura cosas que no quieres oír y menos hacer. Y no sabes si tienes la fuerza para vencerlo. Porque no es tuyo, no lo conoces, sólo lo sientes en tu sombra a cada pasos que das y con cada palabra martilleándote la consciencia. Sabes que quiere arrastrarte con él, lo sabes cuando lo notas de pie sobre tu cruz, haciéndola más pesada, buscando hacerte caer al piso, que ya no puedas levantarte.

Tus pasos son suaves, cortos, apenas y avanzas un poco con ellos, porque temes que si vas muy rápido tu demonio pueda hacerte caer con más facilidad. Temes tanto caer. Lo temes desde que te enfrentaste a Gajeel, desde que trataste de matarlo. No pudiste, porque no eres tan fuerte.

Te detienes frente a la amplia piscina, bajo el caluroso sol del verano, oyendo con claridad el estruendo de tu gremio. Es alegre, cálido; es así desde que Sting es el maestro, desde que les lleva luz a todos. Sabes que sin él el gremio se rompería, sabes lo necesario que es.

Y es en esos momentos en los que más temes tu demonio, porque sabes que es capaz de matar, sabes que trataste de matar a Gajeel. Mas no pudiste, porque fuiste derrotado, porque el Redfox fue muy superior a ti.

Pero mientras oyes los desafinados cantos de Orga, los comentarios de Rufus, mientras vez la dulce sonrisa de Yukino, la indiscutible luz de Sting; te preguntas que sucedería de caer, de no poder levantarte, de ser derrotado por el demonio. Si sucedería lo mismo.

Y sabes que no, porque Gajeel te enfrento, pero cuando Sting se acerca a ti para invitarte a nadar con él no puedes evitar dudar si ellos lo harían. Te carcome día a día la pregunta, con cada murmuro proveniente de tu sombra el temor se clava más hondo en tu ser. Si se defenderían, si te detendrían.

Sabes que no. Lo sabes desde que oíste de tu contra-parte futura, de como no tenia nada, de como mato a Sting.

Con ese pensamiento te levantas cada vez que tropiezas por culpa de tu demonio, cada vez que tu cruz se hace demasiado pesada. Te levantas con la certeza de que si caes la poca luz de tu vida se sumergirá en tinieblas.

Te levantas, con las manos sangrantes y las rodillas raspadas; te levantas con el peso en tu espalda y las burlas en tu consciencia. Pero te levantas.

No puedes caer al piso, sabes que no. Por eso te levantas pese a todo y continuas avanzando, porque debes hacerlo. Aunque debas avanzar a rastras; pero avanzas.

Sólo por ellos.


End file.
